


Intervention

by InkSilver



Series: Dialogue-Only [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Foundation for a future fic, HP chats, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Tumblr chat style, chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSilver/pseuds/InkSilver
Summary: Harry's been pining away for Draco Malfoy and Ron has had enough. Finally, he sits him down for a serious chat.Part of my Dialogue-Only Series.





	Intervention

**Ron:**  Look. I think we need to have a serious conversation, mate.

 **Harry:**  Er..about what?

 **Ron:**  I think it’s time you finally deal with this thing that’s been going on for years now.

 **Harry, bewildered:**  What are you even talking about?

 **Ron:**  I see the looks, the longing. I see you study that map as if it’ll magically summon the object of your desire. I see your nightly wanderings with that map. I see you at meals, trying to act casual as if you don’t want to just disappear everyone but you and him. Really, mate, it’s so obvious it hurts.

 **Harry:**  *speechless*

 **Ron:**  Hermione and I don’t care what you do or who you do it with so long as it makes for happy. Voldy is dead, the war is done, you deserve to be happy.

 **Harry:**  Th-thank you, Ron, really, I appreciate you saying that. But it…it doesn’t matter what  _I_ might be feeling, he’d never have me. Not with, well, with everything.

 **Ron:**  You’ll never really know until you actually talk to him about it. And, well…I might have already smuggled him in here. You two really need to talk. Come find me later. Or tomorrow, y'know, whatever. *gets up hastily and leaves, red-faced and trying to hide his grin*

 ** **Draco**** **, drops the loaned invisibility cloak and steps forward:**  He’s right, you know, as much as I hate to admit that a Weasley could ever be right. It always astounds me just how thick you can be, Potter.

 **Harry:**  Dra- Malfoy! You- I-

 **Draco:**  Draco, is it? Already thinking of me by my first name are you? Touching. So tell me, what exactly  _are_ these feelings you “might be” having? And what was that about  _having_  you? I’d like to explore that in depth.

*a slow smirk spreads across his face as Harry’s turns a brighter crimson*

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on an actual fic using this dialogue as the foundation.
> 
> Originally posted on my Tumblr.


End file.
